Sub-Bosses
The continent of Bartan consists of a vast selection of flora and fauna. Enjoy your journey to the continent with its beautiful landscape and colorful sceneries. But caution to those who thread Bartan without looking out for these sub-bosses. As players start in Nazallan, why don't we look out for these sub-bosses for you to take care of or to be beware of. Let's start with the "Underboss Ranger Deserter". This sub-boss also starts with two underlings, Both are "Warriors" with at least 800 HP each. "Underboss Ranger Deserter" is level 12 with at least 5800 HP. This can pose a problem especially to those Dragonas that want to take this solo. You can still kill this solo as long as you have more than enough supply of pots. She's located at somewhere around 18581, 12856. Next on list is the "Deserter Boss". He's located around 15869, 11852. This one doesn't come with lackeys but the thing that you should watch out for is his rank. He's 1 rank higher than "Underboss Ranger Deserter" meaning that he's stronger and much tougher to solo. Creating a party around level 13 to level 15 and with around 4 people can make an easy job on this sub-boss. The "Underboss Berserker Deserter" comes with 3 lackeys, 2 rangers and a berserker. Even though he's a rank below the "Deserter Boss", this one still deserves at least 2 member party because his lackeys' extra damage will pose a threat unless you are properly equipped. And also don't forget your pots whenever you want to kill this one. His location is around 19536, 11098. The "Horn Giant Turtle Dragon" is around the Dragon Blood Shores area and a standard sub-boss that you will encounter because he is included in your quests. One piece of advice, its either you accumulate a lot of pots or be in a party that is also taking the same quest as you are. Its HP is around 90,000 points and with his level of 27, you're going to have a hard time if you face it alone under level 27. One good thing though, there are no hostile mobs around his area so you will be safe from any unwanted attacks to you because of some aggressive mobs around this sub-boss. Its location is in 30162, 9341. Caribrio is one of the most disturbing sub-bosses that you'll encounter earlier in the game. Caribrio carries a barrel with some sort of an octopus inside of it with some swords sticking in. Caribrio's level is 7, making him your first sub-boss to deal with. You can easily defeat him as long as you have enough pots to last your battle with him. His location is 8336, 11400. Ancient Turtle Dragona is one of those sub-bosses that is not aggressive and will not attack you until you attack it first. This sub-boss is also being surrounded by non-hostile monsters where you will not be mobbed making your battle with this Ancient Turtle Dragon a walk in the park, that is if youre fully equipped and carrying loads of pots for your healing if you are going against it alone. This sub-boss is located at 33401, 30047 in Earis area. It's ranked 4 telling players that it is a formidable monster. Its HP is roughly around 146025 points. Kamora Chieftain is also a sub-boss in Earis area. It is located at 32982, 8804 area. It is surrounded by hostile monsters so you better be careful if you want to challenge this sub-boss. It's has 145754 worth of HP so this will pose a challenging battle. But just bring enough pots and you'll be alright. The Earis Mega Raptor is obviously in Earis territory and is located at 30187, 29418 and has 136150 of HP. This sub-boss can be easily notice because of its unique appearance, a purple, black and red streaks on its hide. It also has a brown horn protuding on its chest. Anybody with decent set of items can solo this sub-boss and hoard its items upon death. The Nine-Tailed Fox may not match its name to its appearance simply because it has only 3 tails, but this sub-boss can be a threat to those who are not yet ready to battle a level 32 sub-boss. It is located at 22430, 27601 in Earis territory. It has 129275 HP and doesn't have any support mobs around it. So you can still solo this sub-boss. Wild Cerastes can be considered as the sub-boss for all the snake-like mobs in-game. It's just like an over-grown cerastes with additional skills and huge amount of HP. It is located at 18238, 6498 in Earis territory. It has 120175 worth of HP. It has no lackeys around it so you can do it solo as long as you have plenty stocks of pots and proper equipments. Urka Chieftain is a sub-boss inside of the Gorgodia Cave located at 30904, 2812 inside of the cave. Urka Chieftain can be easily spotted due to the fact that its bigger than those that surrounds it. An able party can take down this giant with ease. But a high level character can still solo this if the player has decent equipments and pots. Urka Chieftain has a 145754 amount of HP and is level 35. Star Seeker looks like a transformed Guardian with his full transformation. This sub-boss is included in your quest so you will eventually encounter it in Pampus region, 32977, 27719. Star Seeker has a total HP of 120175. It also doesn't have any companions, but the area has some aggressive monsters that you might attract when fighting Star Seeker so you might want to be cafeful on that. Chesha is also one of those sub-bosses that you'll encounter while doing your quests. Chesha has the appearance of a transformed sniper. It also has 4 companions, 2 Snake Rider, and 2 Special Forces Jam Berserker. Chesha is also located at 18796, 24706 in Pampus territory. It also has 108110 total amount of HP and level 30. Nana is located near the portal , She's roaming the area, circling around the Cat's Eye Altar. Nana has a HP amount of 91900. Her coordinates is 11973, 3950. Players with level of 27 and above can face Nana for experience and drops.